


To Really Love You

by Word_Amour



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Word_Amour/pseuds/Word_Amour
Summary: When Rachel gets a letter from Hogwarts, she is absolutely thrilled!  She can't wait to meet all of her fellow school mates.  On the Hogwarts Express, she meets a strange boy with red hair and THE Harry Potter!  Another chap, one who calls himself "Draco Malfoy" also catches her eye, and despite her best efforts, makes butterflies begin to flutter deep in her stomach...





	To Really Love You

PROLOGUE

Rachel Brevity loved him from the very beginning. There was simply no other way to explain it. Even when she convinced herself and everyone else that it was hate that made her stomach flame, it was- indeed- a different type of passion that she felt, and she hoped Malfoy would never live to see the extent of that unwanted, disgusting love that she possessed for him.

CHAPTER ONE: HOPPING VALLEY

Our story begins on a sleepy street called Misty Way. This sleepy little avenue was planted smack dab in the middle of a green, dreary sort of town. The town's name, which was fitting in a rather ironic way, happened to be Hopping Valley. Hopping Valley existed in the greenest, rainiest corner of England, sandwiched cozily between it and Scotland. For the most part, Hopping Valley consisted of normal houses with yards of average quality and families with the kind of regular-ness that causes glassy eyes and a disgruntled disposition. There were only two or three clans in this average sized town that were quite un-normal. Perhaps, I could say- without ruining the story, of course- that these specific households were, most likely, more un-normal than you could possibly imagine. For no matter how ridiculous this next statement may sound, it is most indefinitely and undeniably true. You see, the one thing that all three of these families had in common, and the singular trait that separated them in irregularity from the rest was the magic running through their veins.

The Trues, the Widgets, and the Brevitys were wizards. And not the cheap, ridiculous folk who say such phrases as "abracadabra" or "bibbidi bobbidi boo." These people were real magic makers. They did not disappear in puffs of bright orange smoke, or wore tasseled, velvet caps while gibbering about your future. 

On this lovely, but lonely street of which I spoke earlier, Misty Way, there was a quaint little house with a big brass 100 on the door. The door knocker was shaped as a star, and the name plate read, "The Brevitys." 

It was an unusually warm night in Hopping Valley the night that Rachel Brevity turned eleven. She and her family lay quietly sleeping. Every window in the two story house was open except for the one in Rachel's room.  


Rachel jerked awake, her bronze hair tangled up in one tiny fist. There was the tinny sound of a something tinkling at a glass surface. Rachel glanced around, alarmed, her hair waving into her eyes. She brushed it angrily out of the way. "Hello?" she whispered.

Her eyes wandered cautiously around her room, searching thoughtfully for the source of the "tink! tink!" sound that was quickly growing more urgent. Moving stiffly and slowly so as to avoid tripping over her calico nightgown, Rachel slipped out of bed. Her ears led her over to her window, and her eyes, which had eventually adjusted to the dimness of night, saw the hand. 

Rachel rushed on silently barefoot feet across the carpet. The fingernail ceased its rude tapping as the eyes that were attached to the owner of the hand gazed at her. 

"Daniel Walker True, what in Merlin's Beard are you doing here?" Rachel hissed as she pushed up the window. Daniel was the brother of Mary True, who was Rachel's best mate. The Brevitys and the Trues were two of the only wizarding families in Hopping Valley. Nevertheless, Rachel could not for the life of her understand why Daniel would be at her window in the middle of the night. 

"I came to wish you a happy eleventh birthday, of course! Don't be daft," he whispered back. "Are you going to let me in?" 

"Of course not!" Rachel whisper-shouted, gesturing wildly towards her door, "Wait... it's my birthday!" 

Daniel rolled his eyes. He smacked his face with the palm of his hand, which nearly caused him to lose his balance and fall to the ground from fifteen feet up in the air. Rachel snickered. 

"How did you even get up here?" she asked. 

"I climbed the lattice, stupid."

Rachel leaned over the window frame and peered over the edge. Sure enough, there were black smudges exactly the same shape as Daniel's shoes on the rungs of the lattice. His big, clunky foot was crushing one of the roses that had entwined itself lovingly around the dark wood rungs which leaned up against the side of the wall. 

"So you just thought you would climb into my bedroom at midnight and tell me 'happy birthday?'" Rachel snorted. "Go away, Daniel." 

He sighed. "Not just that, but your letter! Our Hogwarts letters are supposed to be coming in today. That's what Mum said, and you know my mum works at the Ministry." 

Rachel shrieked so loudly that Daniel started and fell off the ledge. He moaned as he got stiffly to his feet, rubbing the small of his back. 

"You should go, Daniel. I need to fall asleep in order for morning to come as soon as possible!" Daniel nodded sulkily and slinked off into the shadows toward his house. Rachel excitedly leaped headfirst under her covers and closed her eyes. She made herself breath slowly and deeply, and within three minutes, she was fast asleep. In fact, Rachel was so asleep that her mother didn't wake her up when the door creaked open. As Mum glanced about, making sure all was well in wake of the scream that had startled her into consciousness, she noticed the window open wide, and a birthday card that had gone unnoticed by the recipient. It was lying on the floor with the inside facing up. Mum inched closer. 

"Happy birthday, love Daniel," it read. As Mum stepped quietly out and closed the door as surreptitiously as the groaning hinges would allow, there was a small smile on her thin face. The smile remained as a residue as she fell asleep in her own bed.


End file.
